Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 100: Sweet Nightmares
by 1942
Summary: After defeating a triclops demon named Triclopsis near the Ross Cafe, our heroes settle in for the night. But The Lightning uses his lightning chakras to invade our heroes' dreams and kill them with their worst fears! The Lightning later becomes a symbiote and takes over Edward's body!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 100: Sweet Nightmares

Episode 100

"Sweet Nightmares"

NOTE #1: The season 4 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Ross Café, Central City, Amestris – June 1, 1999 9:04 PM

At the Ross Café, which is about to close for the night as Maria, in her normal clothes, is upstairs fixing some papers before doing so, the scene cuts to the right hand of a man with short, curly brown hair wearing a fuzzy dark green sweater is seen picking up a cup of coffee, then the scene cuts to The Man With Short, Curly Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes Wearing A Fuzzy Dark Green Sweater, Light Brown Shoes And Brownish-Gray Pants, drinking his coffee on one of the café's benches with a smile, along with two his friends, one being a man with short, brown hair, brown eyes and arm hairs wearing a pale red t-shirt, blue jeans and dark pale blue shoes, and the other, being a woman with medium brown hair, brown eyes, wearing red lipstick, a lavender dress, lavender bracelets, a lavender, pearl necklace and lavender high heels, are laughing with a smile while sitting next to The Man With Short, Curly Blonde Hair Wearing A Fuzzy Dark Green Sweater, Light Brown Shoes And Brownish-Gray Pants. Outside the café, in Main Street, a semi-bald man with black hair wearing a pale aqua-green shirt, light brown khaki pants and brown shoes is romantically walking with his four-and-a-half-month pregnant wife, who has long, curly orange hair, blue eyes, wearing light red lipstick, a short-sleeved lavender dress and dark lavender high heels. But as the couple were about to rest on a nearby bench, them and everyone on Main Street are horrified to see the ogre/eye-themed demon Triclopsis stomping towards them, smashing everything with his spiked club and blowing up everything with his laser vision and mouth beam that make Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects, which makes the buildings explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, causing everyone in the area ton run away screaming in fear as he grins evilly and roars, but The Four-And-A-half-Month Pregnant Woman With Long, Curly Orange Hair, Blue Eyes, Wearing Light Red Lipstick, A Short-Sleeved Lavender Dress And Dark Lavender High Heels' contractions were starting to take effect, meaning she is unable to run and her husband stands by her side, with Triclopsis ready to squash them as the couple hold each other in tears. But just when Triclopsis right foot was about to squish The Semi-Bald Man With Black Hair Wearing A Pale Aqua-Green Shirt, Light brown Khaki Pants And Brown Shoes and his pregnant wife, Jean, in his state military uniform, pushed them out of the demon's approaching foot just in time, then Maria wakes up, goes downstairs, walks out the café's front entrance and is horrified to see Triclopsis hurting innocent people, then Jean rushes over to her to pass The Semi-Bald Man With Black Hair Wearing A Pale Aqua-Green Shirt, Light brown Khaki Pants And Brown Shoes and The Four-And-A-half-Month Pregnant Woman With Long, Curly Orange Hair, Blue Eyes, Wearing Light Red Lipstick, A Short-Sleeved Lavender Dress And Dark Lavender High Heels to her so she can temporally hide them in the café until Triclopsis is defeated, to which she did. Then a transformed Trisha riding on her Robo-Corn enters the battlefield along with a transformed Alphonse and Roy, then a transformed Trisha gets off Robo-Corn to join the fight as she pulls out her Alchemy Sword, but all of this simply made Tryiclopsis laugh at them, then Roy prepares his Mega Alchemy Flame Slash via preparing to activate his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword before doing it. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"**

Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword, then a transformed Trisha begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax, then prepares to do her Alchemy Spin attack. **"ALCHEMY SPIN!"** An enhanced, transformed Trisha shouted in her enhanced, male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she horizontally hits Triclopsis with it, all while a brief explosion comes out of him as he grunts in pain, this also sliced his spiked club in half horizontally as it falls to the ground, crushed into pieces. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME DOUBLE SLASH**!" Roy shouted as he charges at Triclopsis while holding his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword, then cuts him in an x-shape twice with it, leaving sizzling sparks where the demon was cut as he growls in pain. **"BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he blasts Triclopsis in the chest with his Body Cannon planted into his torso, leaving a huge bloodless hole there, then Edward, in his red jacket, black shirt, white gloves and belt, pops out of nowhere, riding on his motorcycle while wearing his full-face helmet, preparing to do his Alchemy Cycle transformation and Alchemy Cycle Charge finisher to finish of Triclopsis, this makes our heroes smile while it horrified and paralyzed Triclopsis in fear. **"ALCHEMY CYCLE ACTIVATE!"** Edward shouted as his motorcycle turns into the Alchemy Cycle and his full-face helmet evolves, this made the mortally wounded Triclopsis back away in fear. **"ALCHEMY CYCLE CHARGE!"** Edward shouted as he charge impales right through Triclopsis' crotch, causing him to explode into large pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after roaring in pain. Edward then deactivates his motorcycle's Alchemy Cycle form, jumps off it with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, lands on his feet and his evolved full-face helmet deactivates on its own, then he heads over to our other heroes and they give each other high fives. Triclopsis' death resulted in everyone on Main Street to come out of hiding to cheer for their saviors as they crowd them as Edward takes off his full-face helmet, waving to everyone while holding his helmet in his arms Power Rangers-style and Maria passing back The Semi-Bald Man With Black Hair Wearing A Pale Aqua-Green Shirt, Light brown Khaki Pants And Brown Shoes and The Four-And-A-half-Month Pregnant Woman With Long, Curly Orange Hair, Blue Eyes, Wearing Light Red Lipstick, A Short-Sleeved Lavender Dress And Dark Lavender High Heels to Jean so they can rest on a nearby bench, to which he did, then everyone else, including The Four-And-A-half-Month Pregnant Woman With Long, Curly Orange Hair, Blue Eyes, Wearing Light Red Lipstick, A Short-Sleeved Lavender Dress And Dark Lavender High Heels, head back to their homes satisfied. With everyone safe and sound, our heroes head to their homes to get some sleep themselves via Edward riding his motorcycle while wearing his full-face helmet and an enhanced transformed Trisha, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Jean and Maria walking.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 4, 1999 10:04 PM

At the Elric family's house, in the bathroom, Maes and Trisha Jr., in their pajamas, are brushing their teeth before going to bed, with Maes brushing his teeth with his Power Rangers Lost Galaxy toothpaste and Trisha Jr. brushing her teeth with her Barbie toothpaste, with their parents, who are in nothing but their underwear, are waiting outside until the kids rinse their mouths offscreen and Maes comes over to Edward while Trisha Jr. come overs to Winry, Edward lifts up Maes and takes him to his bedroom. "Goodnight, Maes." Edward whispered as he kisses Maes on the cheek and tucks Maes in. "Goodnight, daddy." Maes whispered back as he kisses Edward on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, champ." Edward whispered as he rubs Maes' head with his left hand, then leaves his son's bedroom, turns out the lights and closes the door. Then Winry puts Trisha Jr. to bed. "Goodnight, Trisha." Winry whispered as she kisses Trisha Jr. on the cheek and tucks Trisha Jr. in. "Goodnight, mommy." Trisha Jr. whispered back as she kisses Winry on the cheek, then leaves her eldest daughter's bedroom and heads to the master bedroom to go to sleep herself with Edward, to which they do, with Rosie already asleep in the nursery with a sleeping Den guarding her, as well as Alphonse and Trisha already asleep in the living room on its couch.

The Mustang Household, Central City, Amestris June 1, 1999 10:06 PM

At the Mustang family's house, in the bathroom, Mahasa and Jennifer, in their pajamas, are brushing their teeth before going to bed, with Mahasa brushing his teeth with his Flaming Torch toothpaste and Trisha Jr. brushing her teeth with her American Girl toothpaste, with their parents, who are in their pajamas as well, are waiting outside until the kids rinse their mouths offscreen and Mahasa comes over to Roy while Jennifer come overs to Riza, Roy lifts up Maes and takes him to his bedroom. "Goodnight, Mahasa." Roy whispered as he kisses Mahasa on the cheek and tucks Mahasa in. "Goodnight, daddy." Mahasa whispered back as he kisses Roy on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, my little spitfire." Roy whispered as he rubs Mahasa's head with his left hand, then leaves his son's bedroom, turns out the lights and closes the door. Then Riza puts Jennifer to bed. "Goodnight, Jennifer." Riza whispered as she kisses Jennifer on the cheek and tucks Jennifer in. "Goodnight, mommy." Jennifer whispered back as she kisses Riza on the cheek, then leaves her daughter's bedroom and heads to the master bedroom to go to sleep herself with Roy, to which they do.

The Havoc Family Household, Central City, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:08 PM

At the Havoc family's house, Martin, in his pajamas, is brushing his teeth with his Hotwheels toothpaste, with his parents, who are in their pajamas as well, are waiting outside until he rinses his mouth offscreen and comes over to Jean, who lifts up Martin and takes him to his bedroom. "Goodnight, Martin." Jean whispered as he kisses Martin on the cheek and tucks Martin in. "Goodnight, daddy." Martin whispered back as he kisses Jean on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, speedy." Jean whispered as he rubs Martin's head with his left hand, then leaves his son's bedroom, turns out the lights and closes the door and heads to the master bedroom to go to sleep himself with Maria, to which they do.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing – June 1, 1999 10:10 PM/The Lightning Wing Bedroom, The Lightning Wing – June 1, 1999 10:10 PM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the right, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bedroom, where The Lightning, laying on his bed, is pondering of a way to kill our heroes without leaving the comfort of his bed, until he actually thought of something to kill our heroes without leaving the comfort of his bed. "Wes Craven! You dream smashing genius!" The Lightning exclaimed as he gets up hallway and snaps his right fingers. "I'll just kill Edward, his family and friends **IN THEIR DREAMS! HHAHHHHHHHHAAA!"** The Lightning cackled as he lays down on bed again to generate wavy lightning chakras from his heads to strike into our heroes' dreams to turn them into nightmares of their deepest, darkest fears to kill them.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:10 PM/The Mustang Household, Central City, Amestris June 1, 1999 10:10 PM/The Havoc Family Household, Central City, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:10 PM

At the houses of the Elric, Mustang and Havoc family, our heroes, in separate sixteen screens, are happily sleeping with smiles on their faces, then The Lightning's wavy lightning chakra's from his head enters through our heroes' opened windows, preparing to work its nightmarish magic on them. "Nighty night, humans! Pleasant dreams… **PLEASANT SCREAMS HHHHHHAAAAHHAAAAA!"** The Lightning laughed maniacally offscreen in a low-pitch voice as his wavy lightning chakras from his head enter our heroes' dreams through their foreheads, despite them still sleeping with smiles on their faces.

Edward's Elric Household Nightmare, Edward's Subconscious - June 4, 1999 10:12 AM/The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:12 PM

At the Elric family's house, in the master bedroom, Edward wakes up, stretches and yawns while the beautiful sun rises, but when he turned around, he noticed that Winry is absent, confusing him. "Winry?" Edward asked as he assumed that she dropped off Maes and Trisha Jr. at school earlier. "She must've drop the kids at school already." Edward said as he scratches is chin, gets out off bed and changes into his normal clothes, then he goes downstairs to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, but the coffee maker was gone, though he sat down on the kitchen table anyway, then saw the daily newspaper right in front of him, then started to read it. But as Edward was reading the daily newspaper, a familiar left hand covered in dark green spandex gloves passes him a cup of coffee. "Gee, thank you Envy." Edward thanked as he takes the coffee from Envy's left hand, but once he saw a grinning Envy, he gasps and falls off the chair in the kitchen that he was sitting on while he drops his coffee in terror as it spill and crash into pieces on the floor. "Hey! Long time no see, Pipsqueak!" Envy snarled happily as he grins evilly. "No! You're dead! We killed you!" Edward panicked as he backs away from Envy while still on the floor. "You know what they, you just can't keep a Homunculus down! Isn't that right, guys?" Envy said as he turns his head around, to which it shows a grinning Father, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Beautifly, Waspia, Bullet Beetle, Mothro, Lady Bomber, Antastic and Fangs, both confusing and terrifying Edward. Then the ground started to shake, it was Arachnia! Emerging from the depths, which caused the Elric household to fall apart as only its kitchen, Edward and his old enemies were on top of her while the house's debris crumbles into the Earth, which is now a bottomless pit. This also caused the sky to turn pitch-black with blood-red clouds and bolts of lightning roaring in the distance, making Edward even more terrified and confused, so terrified he can't even have the balls to either transform or defend himself, with Envy, Father, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Beautifly, Waspia, Bullet Beetle, Mothro, Lady Bomber, Antastic and Fangs closing in on him, snarling at Edward while they do it, then Arachnia diarrhea poops out Mannequin Soldiers and Waspmen from the castle on her back, joining in on closing in on Edward, making the latter scream in fear as Arachnia laughs maniacally.

Back in the real world, Edward tosses and turns while grunting in fear and puts his right arm on Winry's back, but Winry is still happily asleep, but not for long.

Winry's Elric Household Nightmare, Winry's Subconscious - June 1, 1999 10:13 AM/The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:13 PM

At the Elric family's house, in the backyard pool, a laughing Winry, who is barefoot, in her pink micro bikini, is ready to jump off the pool's diving board to join a laughing and backstroke swimming Edward, who is barefoot and in his blue speedo, a laughing and splashing Maes, who is barefoot and in his light blue trunks, a laughing and splashing Trisha Jr., who is barefoot and in her light pink swimsuit, and a laughing and floating Rosie, who is barefoot, in her swim diaper and floating on her intex split ring turtle pool float. "Winry! Jump in, the water's great!" Edward shouted happily as he stops backstroke swimming to wave his hand to Winry to have her jump into their pool, then resumes his backstroke swimming. Then Winry finally dives into the pull, then swims up to the surface with a smile, making Edward and the kids laugh as they swim over to her while a laughing Rosie floats over to her. "How about a game of beach ball!?" Edward asked loudly with happiness as he waves his arms in the air, then Winry fetches a nearby beach ball from near the diving board and playfully throws it at Edward, the latter of whom catches it with ease. "Hey, Maes! Head's up!" Edward shouted playfully as he throws the ball at Maes, the latter of whom catches it with some effort. "Trisha! Catch!" Maes shouted playfully as he throws the ball at Trisha Jr., the latter of whom catches it with some effort as well. "Mommy! Catch!" Trisha Jr. shouted playfully as she throws the ball at Winry, who catches it with ease, then the entire Elric family start to laugh together, all while Edward backstroke swims to a laughing Winry with a smile. "Winry, get me back up." Edward said quietly but romantically as Winry lifts him up from his backstroke swimming position, then he hugs Winry as the latter digs her head into Edward's muscular chest. "Oh, Edward…I **LOVE** our family!" Winry whispered as she digs her head deeper into Edward's muscular chest, but while digging into it, she notices that Edward's entire body is cold, despite the fact it's summer, not winter. "Edward! Your muscles are like ice!" Winry said as she swim backs away from her husband and also notices that the sky turned pitch-black with blood-red clouds and bolts of lightning roaring in the distance, confusing and frightening her. "Edward! What's going on!?" Winry asked loudly as she puts her hands on Edward's arms, but his body melts away to be revealed as The Lightning, who laughs wickedly while Winry gasps and takes her hands off his arms. **"LIGHTNNING!?"** Winry asked loudly as she starts to cry in confusion and fear. "That's right, bitch! **WELCOME TO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! HHHAHHAA!"** The Lightning laughed maniacally as the pool water turns into blood, horrifying the crying Winry, then the depth of the pool of blood increases to a bottomless abyss. 'Kids, drag this bitch down to the abyss!" The Lightning commanded as he points at Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, who had already melted away their disguise to reveal themselves as Miniature Lightnings with shark dorsal fins, goat legs and finned hoofs, forcefully drag a crying and terrified Winry into the bloody abyss to drown her as they laugh like The Lightning, but in a high-pitched voice. Though Winry tried to swim back up to the surface, The Miniature Lightnings continued to drag her into the bloody abyss, all while screaming in fear underwater.

Back in the real world, Winry tosses and turns while whimpering in fear and puts her left arm on Edward's back.

Maes' Psycho Ranger Nightmare, Maes' Subconscious - June 1, 1999 10:14 AM/The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:14 PM

At Terra Venture, in the Astro Megaship, Maes, in his normal clothes, is excited to meet the Galaxy Rangers for the first time ever as the helmetless rangers themselves and Alpha 6 approach Maes as they exchange smiles, all while the Galaxy Rangers hold their helmets on their arms like every power ranger does. "Welcome to the Astro Megaship, Maes!" Leo greeted as he hunches down to meet Maes. "You guys are cool! Fighting off Scorpius with your weapons and zords!" Maes cheered as Leo and the other rangers laugh playfully. "Hey, wanna come live with us on Terra Venture?" Leo asked as Maes began to deny Leo's offer. "I'm sorry, Leo. But if I go with you to Terra Venture, I'll never see my family of friends again! And I'm just a kid!" Maes answered as Leo and the other rangers started to get angry while glaring at Maes, confusing the latter. "Hey, don't take it personally, all I said was no." Maes said as Leo grabs him by his left shoulder and viciously throws him onto the megaship's main controls, causing the boy to sob in confusion and terror that his favorite heroes turned on him. **"WHAT KIND OF POWER RANGERS ARE YOU!?"** Maes asked loudly with tears in his eyes as the rangers start chuckle psychotically. "You're right, Maes! We're not power rangers!" Leo answered as he lifts his right hand and clunches it. **"WHO ARE YOU THEN!?"** Maes asked loudly with tears of anger and betrayal in his eyes. **"HHAHHAA! YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"** Leo snarled as he Damon, Kai, Maya and Kendrix join hands to generate a flash of lightning, which reveals them as the Psycho Rangers! Much to Maes gasping in pure confusion as the Psychos laugh sadistically while approaching the boy in their default metallic voices. **"THE PSYCHO RANGERS!?"** Maes asked loudly in confusion and fear as he crawls away. "A little brat like you who knows are names? How perceptive of you!" Psycho Red mocked as this angered Maes. **"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THE SPACE RANGERS DESTROYED YOU IN EPISODE THIRTY-NINE!"** Maes cried as he starts to cry violently. "Ha! We weren't destroyed! Those other rangers just imprisoned us in data cards!" Psycho Red corrected as Maes rushes to Alpha 6 for help. **"ALPHA! SAVE ME! IT'S THE PSYCHO RANGERS!"** Maes pleaded with tears of desperation in his eyes as Alpha 6 started to laugh like The Lightning, confusing and terrifying the boy even more, then Alpha 6 falls apart to be revealed as The Lightning, who laughs wickedly while Maes crawls away in horrifying fear. **"LIGHTNING!?"** Maes asked loudly as he starts to cry in confusion and pure fear. "That's right, you little shit! **WELCOME TO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! HHHAHHAA!"** The Lightning laughed maniacally as a horde of Stingwingers emerge from the ship's hollows and along with the Psycho Rangers and The Lightning, close in on Maes, making the latter cry in fear as the villains laugh maniacally.

Back in the real world, Maes tosses and turns while crying in fear.

Trisha Jr.'s Evil Enchanted Forest Nightmare, Trisha Jr.'s Subconscious - June 1, 1999 10:15 AM/The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:15 PM

At the Enchanted Forest, Trisha Jr., in her normal clothes, wakes up and is amazed and touch once she realized she was in the forest, all while giggling joy. Surrounding Trisha Jr., were smiling flowers, colorful hummingbirds, friendly honeybees, colorful butterflies, deer, a white rabbit, friendly bears, flamingos, two black and white rabbits, friendly mooses, clean skunks, squirrels, beavers, swallows and a smiling sun smiling at her, happily prompting Trisha Jr. to joyfully frolic through the flowers to join the flowers, animals and sun's cuteness and fun. To begin their magical experience, Trisha, the flowers and the animals play Ring Around The Rosie while laughing and hugging each other while the sun observes them while laughing happily. To continue their magical experience, Trisha, the flowers and the animals have a tea party after magically imagining the table, chairs, cups and pots, with the cups and pots already filled with tea and already Trisha, the flowers and the animals are sitting on their chairs at drinking their tea, with the sun having tea as well, despite not sitting down. "Oh! I love each and every one of you!" Trisha Jr. cheered as she, the flowers, animals and sun happily continue to drink their tea, then she takes the pot and pores a bit of tea in a cup for her white rabbit friend. "Would you like some more tea, Mr. Rabbit?" Trisha Jr. asked as she passes the cup of tea to Mr. Rabbit, but the latter just smacked it off of Trisha Jr.'s hand, making the cup holding the tea to fall to the enchanted ground, making her sob in confusion that such lovable creatures would do something like that. As Trisha Jr. sobbed in confusion all the forest animals assume their true, monstrous, demonic forms as they roar in anger and evil, not only that, the flowers assume their true, monstrous, demonic forms as they snarl in anger and evil, and even the sun assumes his true, monstrous, demonic form as he roars in anger and evil, causing the forest's magical landscape to turn into a dead, dark desert, all while the sky turns pitch-black with blood-red clouds and bolts of lightning roaring in the distance, confusing and frightening her as she runs away crying to escape from her former friends. But as Trisha Jr. was running away while crying, an army of Lightnings, closing in on her, stopping the latter in her tracks, making her cry in fear as the army of Lightnings laugh maniacally.

Back in the real world, Trisha Jr. tosses and turns while crying in fear.

Rosie's Evil Up & Down Bounce Nightmare, Rosie's Subconscious - June 1, 1999 10:15 AM/The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:15 PM

At the Central City Park, Rosie, in her normal clothes, is laughing while being playfully bounced up and down by Edward, who is also in his normal clothes, with Winry, Maes and Trisha Jr., who are also in their normal clothes as well, watch happily at the father-daughter bond between Edward and Rosie while they all laugh in joy. But once Edward bounced a laughing Rosie up a third time, Edward's body melts away to be revealed as The Lightning, who laughs wickedly as Rosie cries violently while still in the air. **"COME TO DADDY, BREAKFAST! HHAAAHHAHHAAA!"** The Lightning laughed maniacally as he opens his Xenomorph mouth to eat poor baby Rosie alive, the latter of whom starts to cry even more violently after seeing Winry, Maes and Trisha Jr. melt away in a gory manner.

Back in the real world, Rosie tosses and turns while crying violently in fear.

Alphonse's Evil Transmutation Circle Nightmare, Alphonse's Subconscious - June 1, 1999 10:16 AM/The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:16 PM

At the Elric family's house, in the basement, Alphonse, Edward, Winry, who is carrying Rosie in one hand, Trisha, Maes, Trisha Jr., Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin, who are all in their normal clothes, are cleaning up the basement to find items to donate to charity. Then Alphonse feels a rather familiar, demonic tentacle wrapping around his lower right leg, it was the Homunculi transmutation circle's tentacles! The tentacles continue their wrath on our heroes by sucking everyone into its portal, but couldn't suck in Alphonse since he was clinging to wooden pillar, then he hears The Lightning's maniacal laughter coming from inside the portal, making Alphonse scream in fear as The Lightning laughs even more maniacally.

Back in the real world, Alphonse tosses and turns while grunting in fear and puts his right arm on Trisha's back, but Trisha is still happily asleep, but not for long.

Trisha's Evil Crevasse Nightmare, Trisha's Subconscious - June 1, 1999 10:17 AM/The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:17 PM

At the Central City Park, our heroes, who are all in their normal clothes, are having a joyful picnic, eating BLT sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies, potato salad, sundaes, Bana splits, ice cream, whipped cream while drinking orange juice, apple juice, water and soda. But all this fun was destroyed once a huge, bottomless crevasse in the Earth separates Trisha from her family and friends as the sky turns pitch-black with blood-red clouds and bolts of lightning roaring in the distance, confusing and frightening both her and the rest of our heroes. Then a giant Lightning emerges from the crevasse, laughing as he then exits the crevasse. **"LIGHTNNING!?"** Trisha asked loudly as she starts to cry in confusion and fear. "That's right, bitch! **WELCOME TO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! HHHAHHAA!"** The Lightning laughed maniacally as Trisha screams in fear.

Back in the real world, Trisha tosses and turns while whimpering in fear and puts her left arm on Alphonse's back.

Roy's Fire Goblin Nightmare, Roy's Subconscious – June 1, 1999 10:18 PM/The Mustang Household, Central City, Amestris June 1, 1999 10:18 PM

At the Resembool Woods near the Elric family's house, on a quiet night, who are all in their normal clothes, are quietly enjoying smores on the campfire before going to their tents to get some sleep. But their fun was destroyed when they hear bustling and high-pitched cackling coming from within the trees, which were an army of Fire Goblins that pounced down from the trees and burned Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Trisha, Alphonse, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin to death right before Roy's shattered eyes just by touching them while they cackle evilly. Roy tried to use his flame alchemy to exact revenge on the goblins, but nothing from his right index and middle finger came out, confusing him as the Fire Goblins laugh at Roy as he falls to his knees and sobs in confusion and humiliation, then he hears The Lightning's maniacal laughter in the distance, making Roy scream in fear as The Lightning laughs even more maniacally, with the sky already turned pitch-black with blood-red clouds and bolts of lightning roaring in the distance.

Back in the real world, Roy tosses and turns while grunting in fear and puts his right arm on Riza's back, but Riza is still happily asleep, but not for long.

Riza's Berthold Hawkeye Nightmare, 10:19 PM/The Mustang Household, Central City, Amestris June 1, 1999 10:19 PM

At the Mustang family's house, in the master bedroom, Roy is still tossing and turning while grunting in fear, then the door opens to show a bright blue light outside the bedroom, enough to wake up Riza, who wearily gets out of bed to investigate. Once Riza exited the master bedroom, she unbelievably comes across her childhood bedroom, and when she looked at her childhood bedroom door, she finds her father, Berthold Hawkeye, alive and well, smiling at her making Riza burst into tears of happiness. "Hello, sweetheart." Berthold greeted with a smile as he winks at his daughter. "Dad…Is it really you…?" Riza asked with tears of happiness as she runs over to her father and hugs him really, really hard, crying hard while doing so. **"OH, DAD! THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!"** Riza cheered with tears as she hugs her father harder. "It's okay, Riza, it's okay! I'm alive! That's all that matters!" Berthold replied as he exchanges a hard hug with his happy, tear-shedding daughter. "Riza, look how you've grown!" Berthold complimented as Riza hugs him harder to the point that he can't move. "I'm glad to see you again too, dad!" Riza cheered as she breaks her and Berthold's hug halfway to ask him something. "Hey, dad! Would you like to meet your grandchildren?" Riza asked with tears of joy in her eyes as Berthold glares angrily at her when she asked if he wants to meet Mahasa and Jennifer. "Dad…Is something the matter?" Riza asked in slight confusion as painfully Berthold pins her to the floor, then his body melts away to be revealed as The Lightning, who laughs wickedly while Riza tries to break free of his grip, but to no avail. **"LIGHTNNING!?"** Riza asked loudly as she starts to cry in confusion and fear. "That's right, bitch! **WELCOME TO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! HHHAHHAA!"** The Lightning laughed maniacally as he unzips his pants to rape Riza, much to the latter's terror and screams of fear.

Back in the real world, Riza tosses and turns while whimpering in fear and puts her left arm on Roy's back.

Mahasa's Evil Flaming Torch Nightmare, Mahasa's Subconscious – June 1, 1999 10:20 AM/The Mustang Household, Central City, Amestris June 1, 1999 10:20 PM

At the Baxter Building, on the top floor, Mahasa, in his normal clothes, is excited to meet the Flaming Torch himself for the first time ever as he approaches Mahasa as they exchange smiles, since Mr. Fantastic, The Invisible Woman and The Thing are on vacation in Rio. "Welcome to the Baxter Building, Mahasa!" The Flaming Torch greeted as he hunches down to meet Maes. "You guys are cool! Fighting off Dr. Doom with your superpowers!" Mahasa cheered as The Flaming Torch laughs playfully. "Hey, wanna train with me to make you a superhero too?" The Flaming Torch asked as Mahasa began to deny his offer. "I'm sorry, Flaming Torch. But I'm just a kid! I can't possibly be as super powerful as you in just a day!" Mahasa answered as The Flaming Torch started to get angry while glaring at Mahasa, confusing the latter. "Hey, don't take it personally, all I said was no." Mahasa said as The Flaming Torch grabs him by his left shoulder and viciously throws him onto the headquarter's meeting table, causing the boy to sob in confusion and terror that his favorite hero turned on him. **"WHAT KIND OF A SUPERHERO ARE YOU!?"** Mahasa asked loudly with tears in his eyes as The Flaming Torch started chuckle psychotically. **"ONE OF A KIND, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"** The Flaming Torch snarled as he assumes a more demonic form, Much to Mahasa gasping in pure confusion as the evil Flaming Torch laughs sadistically while approaching the boy, ready to burn him to a crisp, then The Lightning's maniacal laughter can be heard in the distance, then pops up right next to the evil Flaming Torch. **"LIGHTNING!?"** Mahasa asked loudly as he starts to cry in confusion and pure fear. "That's right, you little shit! **WELCOME TO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! HHHAHHAA!"** The Lightning laughed maniacally as he and the evil Flaming Torch close in on Mahasa, making the latter cry in fear as the two villains laugh maniacally.

Back in the real world, Mahasa tosses and turns while crying in fear.

Jennifer's Killer American Girls Dolls Nightmare, Jennifer's Subconscious – June 1, 1999 10:21 AM/The Mustang Household, Central City, Amestris June 1, 1999 10:21 PM

At the Mustang family's house, in Jennifer's bedroom, Jennifer, in her normal clothes, is playing make-up with all her American Girl Dolls, sharing secrets, combing each other's hair, putting makeup on, reading girl magazines and polishing their fingers and toes. "Oh! I love each and every one of you!" Jennifer cheered as her dolls began to glare at Jennifer, then they assume their demonic forms, confusing and frightening her as she races to her room's door to escape, but blood oozes down its casing and hardens like cement, with the killer dolls closing in on her, leaving Jennifer helpless, making her cry in fear as The Lightning's maniacal laughter is heard in the distance.

Back in the real world, Jennifer tosses and turns while crying in fear.

Jean's Hit & Run Nightmare, Jean's Subconscious – June 1, 1999 10:22 AM/The Havoc Household, Central City, Amestris June 1, 1999 10:22 PM

At the Central City Bridge, Jean, in his normal clothes while taking a drive in his 1986 Mercury Sable, is coming home from a double-shift, exhausted and can't wait to sleep with Rosie and the kids. But once Jean left the bridge, he sees Edward, Winry, who is carrying a crying Rosie, Maes, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Maria and Martin, who are all in their normal clothes, right in front of him. **"MARIA! KIDS! GUYS!"** Jean screamed as he tried to hit the breaks, but it wouldn't let him and unintentionally runs over his family friends as their bloody flesh spill on his car's windshield, making him scream in fear as The Lightning's maniacal laughter is heard in the distance, with the sky already turned pitch-black with blood-red clouds and bolts of lightning roaring in the distance.

Back in the real world, Jean tosses and turns while grunting in fear and puts his right arm on Maria's back, but Maria is still happily asleep, but not for long.

Maria's Poison Coffee Nightmare, Maria's Subconscious – June 1, 1999 10:23 AM/The Havoc Household, Central City, Amestris June 1, 1999 10:23 PM

At the Ross Café, Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean and Martin, who are all in their normal clothes, are all enjoying their cups of gourmet coffee. As for Rosie, however, she was eating her baby formula because she can't have coffee yet! "Maria, I feel like I'm in Coffee Heaven!" Edward complimented as he rolls his eyes, but after that, he began to cough violently along with our other heroes until they finally dropped to the ground, dead, confusing and horrifying Maria as well as leaving her horribly speechless, making her scream in fear afterwards as The Lightning's maniacal laughter is heard in the distance, with the sky already turned pitch-black with blood-red clouds and bolts of lightning roaring in the distance.

Back in the real world, Maria tosses and turns while whimpering in fear and puts her left arm on Jean's back.

Martin's Killer Hotwheels Cars Nightmare, Martin's Subconscious – June 1, 1999 10:24 AM/The Havoc Household, Central City, Amestris June 1, 1999 10:24 PM

At the Havoc family's house, in Martin's bedroom, in his normal clothes, is playing race car with his Hotwheels race car toys, driving the toy cars all over the room while making engine roaring noises. But as Martin was about to finish his Hotwheels race car lap, one of his toy race cars grabbed him by the hand and tosses Martin onto his Hotwheels collection, destroying it and causing the boy to sob in confusion and terror that his toy race cars attacked him, then they assume their demonic forms, confusing and frightening him as he is unable to get up because of the impact with his Hotwheels collection, with the killer race cars closing in on him, making Jean cry in fear as The Lightning's maniacal laughter is heard in the distance.

Back in the real world, Martin tosses and turns while crying in fear.

Edward's Elric Household Nightmare, Edward's Subconscious - June 4, 1999 10:25 AM/The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:25 PM

Back at Edward's Elric household nightmare, Father, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Beautifly, Waspia, Bullet Beetle, Mothro, Lady Bomber, Antastic, Fangs, Arachnia, The Mannequin Soldiers and Waspmen continue to close in on him, but then they take a short laugh break, which reveals what they really are via The Lightning's hands popping out of their hands, The Lightning's Xenomorph teeth popping out of their mouths, The Lightning's eyes popping out of their eyes, The Lightning's bolt crest popping out of their heads and their voices turning into The Lightning's voice halfway, with Edward starting to realize that what's happening him, his family and friends isn't real. "Wait a minute." Edward said as he raises his left eyebrow. "This isn't real!" Edward said with only the back of his upper body being seen as The Lightning-esque Father, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Beautifly, Waspia, Bullet Beetle, Mothro, Lady Bomber, Antastic, Fangs, Arachnia, The Mannequin Soldiers and Waspmen point and laugh at him. "That laugh, those claws, this place!" Edward said offscreen as The Lightning-esque Father, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Beautifly, Waspia, Bullet Beetle, Mothro, Lady Bomber, Antastic, Fangs, Arachnia, The Mannequin Soldiers and Waspmen are seen laughing and shedding acid tears of laughter. **"ENOUGH!"**

Edward snarled as he points at the offscreen Lightning-esque Father, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Beautifly, Waspia, Bullet Beetle, Mothro, Lady Bomber, Antastic, Fangs, Arachnia, The Mannequin Soldiers and Waspmen, resulting in them to stop laughing. "What's your plan this time, Lightning? Kill us in our dreams with our greatest fears?" Edward asked angrily as he glares at The Lightning-esque Father, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Beautifly, Waspia, Bullet Beetle, Mothro, Lady Bomber, Antastic, Fangs, Arachnia, The Mannequin Soldiers and Waspmen. "Ooh! How perceptive of you!" The Lightning mocked offscreen as he lightning teleports right in front of Edward with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, much to an unsurprised Edward sarcastic fear. **"SO IT'S YOU WHO'S BEEN TERRORIZING OUR DREAMS!"** Edward roared as he points at The Lightning-esque Father, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Beautifly, Waspia, Bullet Beetle, Mothro, Lady Bomber, Antastic, Fangs, Arachnia, The Mannequin Soldiers and Waspmen. "Aww…I'm sorry did I scare you?" The Lightning asked mockingly as he puts his left claw on his heart, then chuckles evilly. "Don't expect to wake up anytime soon, because now that I have you trapped in your dreams, **I'M GONNA KILL YOU MOTHER FUCKERS IN YOUR NIGHTMARES!"** The Lightning yelled while putting his arms in the air and twirling around as The Lightning-esque Father, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Beautifly, Waspia, Bullet Beetle, Mothro, Lady Bomber, Antastic, Fangs, Arachnia, The Mannequin Soldiers and Waspmen cheer for him and his dream smashing plan. "Kill us in our dreams?" Edward asked to himself as he scratches his chin with his left hand, then looks down on the bottomless pit. "That's it!" Edward exclaimed as he snaps his right fingers, figuring out how to save his family and friends from being killed in their dreams. "Lightning, if you need me I'll be smashing **YOUR** dreams!" Edward hissed as he jumps off the destroyed kitchen and Arachnia's back with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, and while bravely plummeting into the bottomless pit, he teleports to the Nightmare Vortex with Dragon Ball Z teleport sound effects in a white flash to travel through it to save our other heroes. "What!? No!" The Lightning hissed as he angrily glares at the bottomless pit where Edward was plummeting into. **"HE** **CAAAAAANNN'T!"** The Lightning roared as he clunches his fists, then hops into his Lightning Mobile to go after Edward himself, to which does via Dragon Ball Z teleport sound effects in a black flash, leaving The Lightning-esque Father, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Beautifly, Waspia, Bullet Beetle, Mothro, Lady Bomber, Antastic, Fangs, Arachnia, The Mannequin Soldiers and Waspmen to wait for him to come back. "I'll do it myself!" The Lightning hissed as he is shown in The Lightning Mobile, driving it while rapidly traveling through the Nightmare Vortex.

The Nightmare Vortex – June 1, 1999 10:26 PM

Inside the Nightmare Vortex, Edward is swiftly travelling through it to save his family and friends from being killed in their dreams. "Wha-What is that?" Edward asked as he squints and sees a bright, pink light at the end of the vortex. **"WINRY!"** Edward exclaimed as he races to Winry's nightmare to save her, to which he does as entering the light makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects.

Winry's Elric Household Nightmare, Winry's Subconscious - June 1, 1999 10:27 AM/The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:27 PM

Back at Winry's Elric household nightmare, The Miniature Lightnings With Shark Dorsal Fins, Goat Legs And Finned Hooves are pretty much done dragging a crying and terrified Winry into the bloody abyss, but Edward teleports to his wife's nightmare with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, then activates his blade arm and slices The Miniature Lightnings With Shark Dorsal Fins, Goat Legs And Finned Hooves in half horizontally, causing their sliced bodies to spew blue blood, land on the diving board and melt away, prompting Edward to drag Winry out of the bloody abyss, to which he does as he places Winry, who is unconscious and covered in blood, on the ground. **"WINRY SPEAK TO ME! PLEASE!"** Edward wailed as Winry coughs in severe pain and regains consciousness, as well as Edward getting blood all over his arms and chest, angering The Lightning as he lightning teleports to Maes' nightmare with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while growling. "Edward… **EDWARD! IT WAS HORRIBLE! YOU TURNED INTO LIGHTNING AND THE KIDS TURNED INTO THOSE MINI GOAT SHARK LIGHTNINGS! WAHHHUHHH!"** Winry cried as she cries violently while putting her face on Edward's chest, who comforts her with a hug. "Ssh…Don't cry, Winry, I'm here now…" Edward said as he hugs Winry harder, but the latter continues to cry violently after her bloodbath experience. "Winry! None of this is real! Those eyes! Those claws! This place! It's only a nightmare! Lightning is trying to kill us in our dreams!" Edward yelled as Winry started to be brave with a brave face. **"THE KIDS!"** Winry gasped as Edward respectfully grabs hold of her with his left arm and bravely jumps with her to Maes' nightmare through a bright, light red light, to which they do as it makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects.

Maes' Psycho Ranger Nightmare, Maes' Subconscious - June 1, 1999 10:28 AM/The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:28 PM

Back at Maes' Psycho Ranger nightmare, The Lightning, the Psycho Rangers and the horde Stingwingers pin him down to the floor while laughing evilly as Maes cries in fear. "Have fun in the Shadow World, **JUNIOR RANGER! HHHAAHHA!"** Psycho Red cackled mockingly as he prepares to stab Maes to death with his Psycho Sword, which he just summoned, Edward and Winry teleport to their son's nightmare with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, then Edward kicks off Psycho Red's head, causing the phony, evil red ranger to drop to the floor, dead, thus letting Maes go, who gets up, cries violently and rushes to his parents, who hug him. "Ssh…Ssh…Don't cry…It's okay, mommy and daddy are here…" Edward and Winry whispered as their hug made Maes feel all better, angering The Lightning as he lightning teleports to Trisha Jr.'s nightmare with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while growling, leaving Psycho Black, Psycho Blue, Psycho Yellow, Psycho Pink and the horde of Stingwingers to wait for him to come back. "Maes, listen! None of this is real! Those eyes! Those claws! This place! It's only a nightmare! Lightning is trying to kill us in our dreams!" Edward yelled as Maes started to be brave with a brave face. Then Edward respectfully grabs hold of Winry and Maes with his left arm and bravely jumps with them to Trisha Jr.'s nightmare through a bright, light pink light, to which they do as it makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects.

Trisha Jr.'s Evil Enchanted Forest Nightmare, Trisha Jr.'s Subconscious - June 1, 1999 10:29 AM/The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:29 PM

Back at Trisha Jr.'s Evil Enchanted forest nightmare, the Demonic Forest Animals pin her down to the ground with the help of the demonic flowers' stem tentacles while laughing evilly as Trisha Jr. cries in fear, making the army of Lightnings cheer evilly. But Edward, Winry and Maes teleport to her nightmare with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, then Edward activates his blade arm again and cuts Trisha Jr. free from the demonic flowers' stem tentacles by slicing them in half horizontally, causing the evil flowers to wither away, dead, thus letting Trisha Jr. go, who gets up, cries violently and rushes to his parents and brother, who hug her. "Ssh…Ssh…Don't cry…It's okay, mommy, daddy and big brother are here…" Edward, Winry and Maes whispered as their hug made Trisha Jr. feel all better, angering the army of Lightnings as they lightning teleports to Rosie's nightmare with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while growling, leaving the demonic animals and demonic sun to wait for them to come back. "Trisha, listen! None of this is real! Those eyes! Those claws! This place! It's only a nightmare! Lightning is trying to kill us in our dreams!" Edward yelled as Trisha Jr. started to be brave with a brave face. Then Edward respectfully grabs hold of Winry, Maes and Trisha Jr. with his left arm and bravely jumps with them to Rosie's nightmare through a bright, pinkish-white light, to which they do as it makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects.

Rosie's Evil Up & Down Bounce Nightmare, Rosie's Subconscious - June 1, 1999 10:30 AM/The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:30 PM

Back at Rosie's Evil Up and Down nightmare, she finally plummets halfway into The Lightning's mouth, but Edward, Winry and Maes teleport to her nightmare with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, then Edward safely snatches Rosie from being chewed to pieces, then Edward passes an almost better Rosie to Winry and respectfully grabs hold of Winry, who is carrying Rosie, Maes and Trisha Jr. with his left arm and bravely jumps with them to Alphonse's nightmare through a bright, gray light, to which they do as it makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects. This angers The Lightning as he lightning teleports to Alphonse's nightmare with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while growling.

Alphonse's Evil Transmutation Circle Nightmare, Alphonse's Subconscious - June 1, 1999 10:31 AM/The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:31 PM

Back at Alphonse's Evil Transmutation Circle nightmare, The Lightning's tentacles drag him halfway through the portal while laughing evilly as Alphonse screams in fear, with his fake family and friends already sucked into the portal. **"WELCOME TO THE PAST, ALPHONSE! HHAHHAA!"** The Lightning cackled mockingly as he uses his tentacles break a terrified Alphonse's grip from the floor and prepares to drag him into the portal all the way down. But Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie teleport to his nightmare with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, then Edward activates his blade arm again and cuts his younger brother free from The Lightning's tentacles by slicing them in half horizontally, which caused minor pain to the offscreen latter as his cut tentacles return to his offscreen body, all while Edward places Alphonse on his feet. An enraged, offscreen Lightning then lightning teleports to Trisha's nightmare with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while growling. "Alphonse, listen! None of this is real! Those eyes! Those claws! This place! It's only a nightmare! Lightning is trying to kill us in our dreams!" Edward yelled as Alphonse started to be brave with a brave face. Then Edward respectfully grabs hold of Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie with his left arm while Alphonse prepares to fly separately, after that, they bravely jump to Trisha's nightmare through a bright, black and white light, to which they do as it makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects.

Trisha's Evil Crevasse Nightmare, Trisha's Subconscious - June 1, 1999 10:32 AM/The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 1, 1999 10:32 PM

Back at Trisha's Evil Crevasse nightmare, The Giant Lightning squishes her fake family and friends, leaving splats of blood all over the ground, causing Trisha to scream in fear. **"I'LL CRUSH YOU, PHONY KINGHT OF ALCHEMY!"** The Giant Lightning cackled evilly as he sadistically picks Trisha up with his left claw to squeeze her to death. But Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie and Alphonse teleport to her nightmare with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, then Edward safely snatches his mother from being squeezed to death by The Giant Lightning, angering him as he lightning teleports to Roy's nightmare with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while growling. "Mom, listen! None of this is real! Those eyes! Those claws! This place! It's only a nightmare! Lightning is trying to kill us in our dreams!" Edward yelled as Trisha started to be brave with a brave face. Then Edward respectfully grabs hold of Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie with his left arm while Alphonse and Trisha prepare to fly separately, after that, they bravely jump to Roy's nightmare through a bright, blue light, to which they do as it makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects.

Roy's Fire Goblin Nightmare, Roy's Subconscious – June 1, 1999 10:33 PM/The Mustang Household, Central City, Amestris June 1, 1999 10:33 PM

Back at Roy's Fire goblin nightmare, the Fire Goblins prepare to kill him with a spiral team attack while laughing with an offscreen Lightning evilly as he screams in fear. But Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Alphonse and Trisha teleport to his nightmare with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, then Edward uses his alchemy to create a sandstorm to blow the Fire Goblins away, to which he did as the goblins are sent flying through the forest, then Edward lifts up Roy from his knees with both hands. An enraged, offscreen Lightning then lightning teleports to Riza's nightmare with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while growling. "Roy, listen! None of this is real! Those eyes! Those claws! This place! It's only a nightmare! Lightning is trying to kill us in our dreams!" Edward yelled as Roy started to be brave with a brave face. Then Edward respectfully grabs hold of Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie with his left arm while Alphonse, Trisha and Roy prepare to fly separately, after that, they bravely jump to Trisha's nightmare through a bright, yellow light, to which they do as it makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects.

Riza's Berthold Hawkeye Nightmare, 10:33 PM/The Mustang Household, Central City, Amestris June 1, 1999 10:33 PM

Back at Riza's Berthold Hawkeye nightmare, The Lightning finally manages to unzip Riza's pants to rape her to death, much to her screams of fear. But Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Alphonse, Trisha and Roy teleport to his nightmare with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, then Edward safely snatches Riza from being raped to death by The Lightning, angering him as he lightning teleports to Mahasa's nightmare with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while growling. "Riza, listen! None of this is real! Those eyes! Those claws! This place! It's only a nightmare! Lightning is trying to kill us in our dreams!" Edward yelled as Riza started to be brave with a brave face. Then Edward respectfully grabs hold of Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie with his left arm while Alphonse, Trisha, Roy and Riza prepare to fly separately, after that, they bravely jump to Mahasa's nightmare through a bright, light blue light, to which they do as it makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects.

Mahasa's Evil Flaming Torch Nightmare, Mahasa's Subconscious – June 1, 1999 10:34 AM/The Mustang Household, Central City, Amestris June 1, 1999 10:34 PM

Back at Mahasa's Evil Flaming Torch nightmare, The Lightning and the Evil Flaming Torch pin him down to the floor by the shirt while both laugh evilly as Mahasa cries in fear, as well as his shirt being burned to a crisp and withering away, making him shirtless. "Burn in Hell, **LITTLE SPITFIRE! HHHAAHHA!"** The Evil Flaming Torch cackled mockingly as he prepares to burn Mahasa himself to a crisp with his flame blasts, Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy and Riza teleport to his nightmare with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, then Edward uses his alchemy to create a floor storm to blow the Evil Flaming Torch away, to which he did as the latter is sent flying through the city, thus letting Mahasa go, cries violently and rushes to his parents, who hug him. "Ssh…Ssh…Don't cry…It's okay, mommy and daddy are here…" Roy and Riza whispered as their hug made Mahasa feel all better, angering The Lightning as he lightning teleports to Jennifer's nightmare with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while growling. "Riza, listen! None of this is real! Those eyes! Those claws! This place! It's only a nightmare! Lightning is trying to kill us in our dreams!" Edward yelled as Riza started to be brave with a brave face. Then Edward respectfully grabs hold of Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie with his left arm while Alphonse, Trisha, Roy and Riza prepare to fly separately, but with Roy respectfully grabbing Riza and Mahasa with his left hand, after that, they bravely jump to Mahasa's nightmare through a bright, light yellow light, to which they do as it makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects.

Jennifer's Killer American Girls Dolls Nightmare, Jennifer's Subconscious – June 1, 1999 10:35 AM/The Mustang Household, Central City, Amestris June 1, 1999 10:35 PM

Back at Jennifer's Killer American Girl Doll nightmare, the Killer American Girl Dolls pin her down to the floor while laughing evilly with an offscreen Lightning as Jennifer cries in fear. Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza and Mahasa teleport to her nightmare with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, then Edward activates his blade arm and slices off The Killer American Girl Dolls' heads, causing the kill-happy dolls to drop to the floor, dead, thus letting Jennifer go, who gets up, cries violently and rushes to his parents, who hug him. "Ssh…Ssh…Don't cry…It's okay, mommy, daddy and big brother are here…" Roy, Riza and Mahasa whispered as their hug made Mae feel all better, angering The Lightning as he lightning teleports to Jean's nightmare with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while growling. "Jennifer, listen! None of this is real! Those eyes! Those claws! This place! It's only a nightmare! Lightning is trying to kill us in our dreams!" Edward yelled as Jennifer started to be brave with a brave face. Then Edward respectfully grabs hold of Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie with his left arm while Alphonse, Trisha, Roy and Riza prepare to fly separately, but with Roy respectfully grabbing Riza, Mahasa and Jennifer with his left hand, after that, they bravely jump to Jean's nightmare through a bright, green light, to which they do as it makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects.

Jean's Hit & Run Nightmare, Jean's Subconscious – June 1, 1999 10:36 AM/The Havoc Household, Central City, Amestris June 1, 1999 10:36 PM

Back at Jean's Hit & Run nightmare, his living, never-stopping 1986 Mercury Sable continues to run over everything in its path, making Jean scream in fear while The Lighting laughs offscreen. Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa and Jennifer teleport to his nightmare with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, then Edward leaps down with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and safely snatches Jean from being trapped forever in his killer car, angering an offscreen Lightning as he lightning teleports to Maria's nightmare with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while growling, with Jean's killer 1986 Mercury Sable plummeting into the bloody river below the bridge and sinks into its abyss, never to be seen again. "Jean, listen! None of this is real! Those eyes! Those claws! This place! It's only a nightmare! Lightning is trying to kill us in our dreams!" Edward yelled as Jean started to be brave with a brave face. Then Edward respectfully grabs hold of Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie with his left arm while Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza and Jean prepare to fly separately, but with Roy respectfully grabbing Riza, Mahasa and Jennifer with his left hand, after that, they bravely jump to Jean's nightmare through a bright, purple light, to which they do as it makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects.

Maria's Poison Coffee Nightmare, Maria's Subconscious – June 1, 1999 10:37 AM/The Havoc Household, Central City, Amestris June 1, 1999 10:37 PM

Back at Maria's Poison Coffee nightmare, an offscreen Lightning continues to laugh evilly at Maria's screams of fear. Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa and Jean teleport to her nightmare with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, then Edward shakes Maria to snap her back to her normal senses, which worked. An enraged, offscreen Lightning then lightning teleports to Martin's nightmare with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while growling. "Maria, listen! None of this is real! Those eyes! Those claws! This place! It's only a nightmare! Lightning is trying to kill us in our dreams!" Edward yelled as Maria started to be brave with a brave face. Then Edward respectfully grabs hold of Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie with his left arm while Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza and Jean prepare to fly separately, but with Roy respectfully grabbing Riza, Mahasa and Jennifer with his left hand and Jean respectfully grabbing Maria with his left hand, after that, they bravely jump to Martin's nightmare through a bright, light green light, to which they do as it makes Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects.

Martin's Killer Hotwheels Cars Nightmare, Martin's Subconscious – June 1, 1999 10:38 AM/The Havoc Household, Central City, Amestris - June 1, 1999 10:38 PM/The Nightmare Dimension - June 1, 1999 10:39 PM

Back at Martin's Killer Hotwheels Cars nightmare, the Killer Hotwheels Cars pin him to the floor while laughing evilly with an offscreen Lightning as Martin cries in fear. Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean and Maria teleport to his nightmare with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, then Edward grabs the Killer Hotwheels Cars and throws them out the window, killing them as they fall into the bottomless abyss, never to been again, thus letting Martin go, who gets up, cries violently and rushes to his parents, who hug him. "Ssh…Ssh…Don't cry…It's okay, mommy and daddy are here…" Jean and Maria whispered as their hug made Martin feel all better, completely enraging an offscreen Lightning as his body tentacles emerge from the window of Martin's bedroom while it tears apart half of all his room, revealing a portion of a horrifying, hard-to-see dimension. "Martin, listen! None of this is real! Those eyes! Those claws! This place! It's only a nightmare! Lightning is trying to kill us in our dreams!" Edward yelled as Martin started to be brave with a brave face, but The Lightning's body tentacles grabs Edward by the entire body and pulls him into the dimension his tentacles exposed, much to Edward's family and friends' crying dismay as they horrible watch The Lightning pull Edward into that horrible dimension.

In the evil, nightmarish dimension now known as the Nightmare Dimension, which looks like the City of R'Lyeh, The Lightning laughs crazily as he has Edward pinned down to the ground with his body tentacles by the arms and legs, much to the latters anger. "Lightning! Attacking my wife kids in their dreams? This is a new low, even for a slime like you!" Edward mocked as this only made The Lightning laugh even louder while Edward tried to break free of his archenemy's body tentacles while grunting, but to no avail as the demon later pins him harder to the ground, causing mild pain to Edward's body. The Lightning then lifts Edward up with his right hand in a chokehold as he chokes Edward to death, much to the latter's agonizing choking and grunting. **"NOW IT'S TIME YOU AND I GOT A LOT CLOSER!"** The Lightning screeched as body tentacles from his lower right arm begin to cover Edward's entire face, as well as going down his throat like the Venom symbiote, making him scream in fear and outrage. **"STOP! I WON'T JOIN WITH YOU!"** Edward roared as The Lightning's lower right arm body tentacles then covers Edward's entire upper body, making him scream in greater fear and outrage. **"SO WHO SAID YOU HAD A CHOICE!? HHHHAHHAAA!"** The Lightning taunted crazily as his entire body liquifies itself and covers Edward's entire lower body, transforming the latter into the thing he hates the most, The Lightning! Except Edward still keeps his voice and greater muscle stature! **"HHAHHAAAAAAAAHHAAA!"** The Symbiote Lightning laughed maniacally with his arms in the air, but Lightning Edward drops on his knees and covers his face in despair. "What's the matter, alchemist? Don't you feel much stronger now thanks to me!?" The Symbiote Lightning asked as Lightning Edward gets up from his knees and backs away. **"ARHHGGG! I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL ME!"**

Lighting Edward roared as he puts his hands on the back of his head and tries to remove the symbiote itself, but gets painfully, painfully shocked by it, which makes him scream in severe pain and falls on his knees and puts his hands on the ground in confusion. "What's happening to me!? **WHY THE HELL CAN'T I TAKE YOU OFF!? AND WHY DO YOU KEEP ZAPPING ME WHEN I TRY TO DO IT!?"** Lightning Edward asked loudly in outrage and confusion as he clunches the dirt of the ground with his hands. "The reason for me inflicting so much pain on your entire body, every time you try to take the symbiote off, you will be painfully, painfully shocked, and with every painful, painful shock I will stick to you **FOREVER! HHHHHAAA!"** The Symbiote Lightning answered mockingly as Lightning Edward angrily clunches the ground harder. **"WHAT!? THAT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR!"** Lightning Edward growled as he hunches his back more. "No, it's hilarious, watch!" The Symbiote Lightning replied mockingly as he zaps Lightning Edward again with his symbiote, just for amusement, making him scream louder in severe pain and tears the dirt off the ground in fury. "Shocking, isn't it?" The Symbiote Lightning asked rhetorically. "Oh that's good, I've gotta write that one down!" The Symbiote Lightning said as he makes Lightning Edward pull out a notepad from his utility belt with his right hand, then activates his built-in pen from his left claw with his right hand by pressing it's red button. "Luckily my claw has a built-in pen!" The Lightning said as he makes Lightning Edward write down the "Shocking, isn't it?" quote down on his notepad with his built-in pen while holding the notepad with his right hand, then puts it back in his utility belt with his right hand, then deactivates his built-in pen by pressing his left claw's red button again with his right hand. **"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, LIGHTNING!"** Lightning Edward screamed as he races his right fist in the air. "Oh, but I already have! And besides, I have your family and friends hostage in the Nightmare Dimension Church on the other side of this world! They're just **DYING** to see you!" The Symbiote Lightning screamed back mockingly as he makes Lightning Edward grin evilly with his Xenomorph teeth, much to the latter's refusal. "And that's not all, once I take you to them, **YOU WILL BEHEAD THEM AND THEN YOU CAN KISS WINRY'S SEVERED HEAD LIKE SALOME KISSED THE HEAD OF JOHN THE BAPTIST! HHHAAHHAAHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHAHHHAAAA!"** The Symbiote Lightning laughed sadistically as he makes the symbiote aggressively force choke Lightning Edward, who drops on his knees again, puts his hands on the ground again and chokes in severe pain while coughing up blue blood and grunting, then began to shed acid tears.

The Nightmare Dimension Church, The Nightmare Dimension - June 1, 1999 10:39 PM

At the Nightmare Dimension Church, The Symbiote Lightning and Lightning Edward, who is making the latter drive The Lightning Mobile for him, stop by the church's front entrance as the symbiote makes Lightning Edward hop off the car afterwards and head to the entrance. As they enter into the church's pitch-black, web-coated destroyed altar and its web-coated destroyed chairs, Lightning Edward is horrified to see Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin gagged with slime-covered tape strapped onto their mouths and dead tentacles wrapping their entire bodies, mumbling for help, as well as being tied up all around the church's, destroyed, web-coated communion table, which also works as a magic elevator to the belltower. **"WINRY! KIDS! MOM! ALPHONSE! GUYS!"** Lightning Edward screeched as the left side of his upper head, including the eye, manages to break free from The Symbiote Lightning's grasp via it melts off and his real left I is seen now, then heads to his wife, kids, mother, younger brother and friends to set them free, but was stopped by the symbiote force choking him as he falls to the floor in severe pain while coughing blue blood and grunting, making his wife, kids, mother and younger brother cry violently while the others sob, then Edward wearily gets back up. **"NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DESTROY THE ONES YOU LOVE THE MOST! AND DESTROY ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY! HHHHHAAAHHAAHHAA!"** The Symbiote Lightning roared as he makes Lightning Edward stick his arms out in the air, activates his built-in lightsaber claw and charges at Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin and decapitates them one by one with it as they roll on the floor while blood spews from where they were beheaded, their decapitated heads still shedding tears of sadness and betrayal, making a left-good-eyed Lightning Edward cry violently is pure sadness and guilt as his good eye sheds normal tears, but his symbiote eye doesn't shed any tears at all, not even acidic ones, making The Symbiote Lightning laugh maniacally while making a shattered left good-eyed Lightning Edward stick his arms out in the air again, beginning to laugh psychopathically in evil happiness. **"HHHHHHHAHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHHAHHHHAA!"** The Symbiote Lightning laughed psychopathically in evil happiness as only the back part of the Left Good-Eyed Lightning Edward is seen, then the scene cuts to the symbiote making a crying Edward to grin evilly with his Xenomorph teeth again while laughing crazily, with the Left Good-Eyed Lightning Edward's tear-less, symbiote covered right eye opened while his left good eye closes its eyes and sheds streams of tears running down the rest of his infected body. The Symbiote Lightning was in so much evil joy he makes the Left Good-Eyed Lightning Edward charge lightning auras around his entire body while as well keeping his host's arms in the air, but luckily for a emotionally destroyed Good-Eyed Lightning Edward, one of the bolts of aura surrounding him and the symbiote strikes the magic, wooden elevator door to the belltower, which activates it and grabs the bolts of aura surrounding the Left Good-Eyed Lightning Edward and The Symbiote Lightning to drag the two up to the belltower through lightning teleportation with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects.

The Nightmare Dimension Church Belltower, The Nightmare Dimension Church, The Nightmare Dimension - June 1, 1999 10:39 PM/The Nightmare Dimension Church Boiler Room, The Nightmare Dimension Church, The Nightmare Dimension - June 1, 1999 10:39 PM

Up at the Nightmare Dimension Church's belltower, which has a bell that looks like the Bell of Ruin from Ace Attorney, The Left Good-Eyed Lightning Edward and The Symbiote Lightning lightning teleport with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects right next to the bell istelf. **"I'VE GOTTA GET YOU OFF! GRHGGHHRR!"** Edward growled as he puts his hands on the back of his head and tries to remove the symbiote again, but this time the real Edward's straight ponytail can be seen, but The Symbiote Lightning reattaches itself back into the back of the real Edward's head and painfully shocks Edward again, causing the latter to scream in severe pain, but when the back of The Left Good-Eyed Lightning Edward's head bumps into the bell, it start to rang and its loud noise made The Symbiote Lightning's come out of the real Edward's bare muscular chest and biceps halfway as they both scream in pain while The Lightning Symbiote's Xenomorph teeth can be seen, then the symbiote reattaches itself back into the real Edward's chest, all like in Spider-Man 3! **"YOU'RE IN PAIN! I CAN FEEL IT!"** The Left Good-Eyed Lightning Edward snarled as he covers his ears. **"SHIT! THAT DAMN BELL IS TOO FUCKING LOUD!"** The Symbiote Lightning screamed as The Left Good-Eyed Lightning Edward found out The Lightning's only weakness in the Nightmare Dimension, **NOISE!** All while still covering his ears. **"HA! NOISE MAKES YOU CRAZIER! SO THAT'S YOUR WEAKNESS IN THIS DIMENSION!"** The Left Good-Eyed Lightning Edward taunted as he comes closer to the bell and lets it pound his tainted body, resuting in a screeching Symbiote Lightning puking out a bare-naked Edward as he crashes onto the wall back first, grunting in pain, then a pint of normal blood drips form his mouth, then The Symbiote Lightning furiously approaches Edward, who quickly gets back up. **"STAY AWAY FRO ME!"** Edward snarled as he angrily backs away from The Symbiote Lightining, the latter of whom still approaches a bare-naked Edward, making the young alchemist angrier. **"I'M NOT LIKE YOU!"** Edward growled angrier as he and The Symbiote Lightning prepare square off via circling each other. **"AND I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME OR ANYONE ELSE!"** Edward vowed furiously as The Symbiote Lightning use his arm extension power to grab Edward by the lower right arm with his right hand **. "NOOOO!"** Edward screamed as he tries to break free from The Symbiote Lightning's grip, but the latter simply judo flipped him to the floor, so hard that it prevented Edward from defending himself and from getting up as Edward grunts in pain **. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK A LITTLE BOY LIKE YOU COULD CAN ESCAPE A SYMBIOTE'S GRASP!?** Now say **AHH!"**

The Symbiote Lightning hissed as he force chokes Edward in the chest with his left claw, making the latter scream in agonoizing pain as he screams with his mouth open, to which The Symbiote Lightning viocuosly pours into, making Edward choke in agonzing pain while the symbiote pours deeper into his body. Edward tried to break The Symbiote Lightning's grip again, but the latter's orifice invasion disabled his entire body, pratically dead. But just when Edward was about to be erased from existance, a determined Winry enters the scene via climbing up from the church's walls offscreen and starts banging the bell really hard with her wrench, causing The Symbiote Lightning to scream in agonizing pain, letting go of Edward's lower right arm and oozing out of Edward's mouth, then the symbiote screams in fear with a sad face as the rope holding the bell falls on him, dragging him down from the belltowerm to which he crashes through, then crashes into the altar until finally crashing into the church's boiler room, which The Symbiote Lightning and the bell fall into its bubbling, hot-pink pool, with their fume-covered remains floating up to the surface and bolts of lightning above the hot-pink water, which will create an explosion that will destroy the entire church. "Edward! Are you okay!?" Winry asked loudly in worriedness as she rushes over to Edward and lifts him up halfway to see if he survived his oriricial attack. "Yeah, I think so..." Edward muttered as he senses that the entire church is shaking, meaning he knows what is causing it to shake, to which Winry senses it as well. **"WINRY! WATCH OUT!"** Edward shouted as he respectfully grabs Winry with both arms, leaps out the belltower's widows with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, then the entire church explodes into tiny, bite-sized pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, with Edward and Winry narrowly escaping the explosion as they land on the ground, with Maes, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha, who is carrying an upset Rosie, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin worringly heading over to the two teens, who only suffered minor to no injuries on the ground while grunting. "Mommy! Daddy!" Maes and Trisha Jr. squealed happily. "Brother!" Alphonse shouted in relief. "Edward!" Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin shouted in relief as they help Edward and Winry get back up, then Trisha passes an almost better Rosie to Winry. "Winry, how did you know Lightning's weakness in this dimension is noise?" Edward asked as he grabs a piece of cob-web from the ground and made it into a speedo and then puts it on, restoring his decency. "I'll tell you, honey." Winry replied as she is about tell Edward how she knew The Lightning's weakness in the Nightmare Dimension is noise.

Martin's Killer Hotwheels Cars Nightmare, Martin's Subconscious – June 1, 1999 10:38 AM/The Havoc Household, Central City, Amestris - June 1, 1999 10:38 PM/The Nightmare Dimension - June 1, 1999 10:39 PM

"You see, while you were being held hostage by Lightning, his extended tentacles grabbed a hold of my bare feet and tried to drag me into the Nightmare Dimension." Winry began offscreen as the flashback shows one of The Lightning's body tentacles grabbing her barefeet and tries to drag her into the Nightmare Dimension. "But this made Rosie cry and her cries were so loud the tentacles let go of my bare feet and oozed back into his body." Winry concluded as the flashback shows Rosie crying violently in Winry's arms, which caused The Lightning's body tentacles to ooze back into his body.

The Nightmare Dimension Church, The Nighmare Dimension - June 1, 1999 10:39 PM

After Winry's flashback about how she knew The Lightning's weakness in the Nightmare Dimension, Edward is now going to ask how she, the kids, Alphonse, Trisha and the others are alive if he clearly saw The Lightning chopped their heads off. **"WINRY! KIDS! ALPHONSE! MOM! GUYS! HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE!? I SAW LIGHTNING CHOP YOUR HEADS OFF!"** Edward asked loudly with tears of confusion in his eyes as Winry is about to explain that the Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin who had their heads chopped off were fake. "Edward, those versions of me, the kids, Alphonse, Trisha and the guys were **FAKE!"** Winry answered as Edward gives her, the kids, Alphonse and Trisha a tearful, group hug. "Thank God you're all alive..." Edward muttered as he respectfully breaks the group hug. "Now Edward, how do we get out of here?" Edward asked as Winry was about to answer his question. "Well, if we wake up-" Winry was about to answer until an angry, giant demonic voice interrupts her. **"YOU DON'T! HHHHHAAAA!"** An offscreen Lightning snarled as the ground began to shake, causing our heroes to almost lose their balance while panicking. **"HHEHHAA! HERE I AM! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG, I WANTED TO SLIP INTO SOMETHING MORE, SINISTER! YOU HAVE BEEN SUCH GOOD FUN, BUT YOU'RE STARTING TO BORE ME AND I'M AFRAID PLAYTIME IS OVER! I KNOW YOUR DEEPEST, DARKEST FEARS! YOU ARE AFRAID! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!"** The Lightning roared as he is now the giant, spike-covered, eyeless, circular horned, four-armed and scissor -tentacled Nightmare Lightning while emerging from where he was blown up as a symbiote after treacherously absorbing The Lightning-esque Father, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Beautifly, Waspia, Bullet Beetle, Mothro, Lady Bomber, Antastic, Fangs, Arachnia, The Mannequin Soldiers and Waspmen, as well as the Psycho Rangers, the horde Stingwingers and the Demonic Forest Animals. **"LET'S TEACH HIM A LESSON!"** Edward snarled as he gets into his fighting posture. **"WHATEVER! THIS GUY'S TOAST!"** Roy snarled as he, Alphonse, Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria get into their fight postures, then Edward turns his head away to tell Winry, the kids and their friends' kids to hide behind the canyon's. "Winry, hide behind the canyons and take Maes, Trisha, Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin with you were you'll all stay safe!" Edward shouted as Winry, Maes, Trisha, Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin nod and hide behind the canyons. **"WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO KILL US IN OUR DREAMS ANYWAY!?"** Winry snarled as she, Maes, Trisha, Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin angrily but briefly emerge from behind a nearby canyon. "Pfft! Haven't you ever heard of or even watched A Nightmare On Elm Street!?" Nightmare Lightning asked rhetorically as he places his arms on his hips. **"BECAUSE I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT SCARY MOVIES!"** Nightmare Lightning started to sing as he twirls his arms around. **"AND YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SCARY MOVIES!"** Nightmare Lightning sang as only his two right arms are seen pointing at our angered with his two right index fingers. **"I'LL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY KNOWLEDGE OF SCARY MOVIES!"** Nightmare Lightning sang as he twirls his arms around again. **"STOP SINGING! LET'S FIGHT!"** Edward roared as Nightmare Lightning stopped singing and dancing **. "IF YOU INSIST!"** Nightmare lightning roared back as he shoots a thin laser beam from his mouth called The Nightmare Ray with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects at Edward and the others, which contained all of their worst fears as the fear containing blast manifest our heroes, with all the kids crying violently. **"MOMMY! DADDY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M TOO SCARED!"** Trisha Jr. cried violently with tears of fear in her eyes. **"TRISHA! IT'S OKAY TO BE AFRAID! WE JUST HAVE TO FIGHT OUR FEARS!"** Edward yelled as she hugs Trisha Jr. tight. As our heroes were being manifested by Nightmare Lightning's Nightmare Ray, Rosie starts to cry very loud, which caused Nightmare Lightning to stop manifesting our heroes with his Nightmare Ray as it enters back into his mouth, all while he covers his ears with both of his four hands and roars like the T-Rex from Jurassic Park in agonizing pain, leaving our heroes stuck on the ground. This made Edward remember The Lightning's weakness in the nightmare dimension when he broke free from the demon's symbiote form.

The Nightmare Dimension Church Belltower, The Nightmare Dimension Church, The Nightmare Dimension - June 1, 1999 10:39 P 1, 1999 10:39 PM

At Edward's flashback in the belltower on how he figured out The Lightning's weakness in the Nightmare Dimension is noise, the back of The Left Good-Eyed Lightning Edward's head bumps into the bell, it start to rang and its loud noise made The Symbiote Lightning's come out of the real Edward's bare muscular chest and biceps halfway as they both scream in pain while The Lightning Symbiote's Xenomorph teeth can be seen, then the symbiote reattaches itself back into the real Edward's chest!

The Nightmare Dimension Church, The Nightmare Dimension - June 1, 1999 10:39 PM

After Edward's flashback about how he figured out The Lightning's weakness in the Nightmare Dimension is noise, Edward is about to tell our other heroes that if they laugh and insult their fears and Nightmare Lightning very loud, Nightmare Lightning will revert back to his normal form. **"WINRY! KIDS! ALPHONSE! MOM! GUYS! YOU KNOW HOW SOME PEOPLE SAY THAT LAUGHTER IS THE BEST MEDICINE!?"** Edward asked loudly as he hugs Trisha Jr. tighter. **"YEAH!"** Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin answered loudly as they nod and hold on to each other. **"IF WE LAUGH REALLY LOUD AT OUR FEARS AND NIGHTMARE LIGHTNING, HE'LL REVERT BACK TO HIS NORMAL SELF AND WAKE UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!"** Edward replied loudly as he, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin start to laugh at their fears first, causing agonizing pain to a confused Nightmare Lightning. **"HHAHHAA! TO THINK THAT I TRULY KILLED MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS! YOU COULDN'T TRULY KILL A RIDDLE! HHHHHAA!"** Edward laughed as he rocks back and fourth on the ground, then Nightmare Lightning slowly starts to shrink while covering his ears with both of his four hands while screaming in agonizing pain. **"EDWARD! STOP MAKING MY WORST NIGHTMARE COME TRUE USING MY WEAKNESS OF NOISE IN THIS DIMENSION!"** Nightmare Lightning roared as he stills covers his ears with both of his four hands and shakes his head in agonizing pain. **"HHAHHAA! EVEN THOUGH YOU CAN BREATHE UNDERWATER, THAT STILL MAKES YOU A GUPPY! HHHHHAA!"** Winry laughed as she points at Nightmare Lightning, who slowly starts to shrink while covering his ears with both of his four hands while screaming in agonizing pain. **"HHAHHAA! YOU CAN'T CONTROL THE PSYCHO RANGERS OR THEIR STINGWINGERS! HHHHHAA!"** Maes laughed as he points at Nightmare Lightning, who slowly starts to shrink while covering his ears with both of his four hands while screaming in agonizing pain. **"HHAHHAA! YOU COULDN'T LAST ONE MICROSECOND WITH FOREST ANIMALS! REGARDLESS IF THEY ARE GOOD AND NOT BAD! HHHHHAA!"** Trisha Jr. laughed as she points at Nightmare Lightning, who slowly starts to shrink while covering his ears with both of his four hands while screaming in agonizing pain. **"HHAHHAAHHAHHA!"** Rosie laughed as she points at Nightmare Lightning, who shrinks halfway while covering his ears with both of his four hands while screaming in greater agonizing pain. **"HHAHHAA! EVEN THOUGH I HAD A HORRIBLE EXPERIENCE WITH TRANSMUTATION CIRCLES, IT STILL MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A DEAD OCTOPUS! HHHHHAA!"** Alphonse laughed as he points at Nightmare Lightning, who slowly starts to shrink again while covering his ears with both of his four hands while screaming in agonizing pain again. **"HHAHHAA! IF THAT CREVASSE WAS AS BUG AS YOUR ASS! IT COULD LET OUT A GEYSER FART! HHHHHAA!"** Trisha laughed as she points at Nightmare Lightning, who slowly starts to shrink while covering his ears with both of his four hands while screaming in agonizing pain again. **"HHAHHAA! IF YOU PLAY STUPID WITH FIRE, YOU'RE GONNA BURN LIKE A MERE MARSHMALLOW! HHHHHAA!"** Roy laughed as he points at Nightmare Lightning, who slowly starts to shrink again while covering his ears with both of his four hands while screaming in agonizing pain again. **"HHAHHAA! IF YOUR FATHER WERE HERE RIGHT NOW, HE'LL NOMINATE YOU THE WORST SON OF THE YEAR AWARD! HHHHHAA!"** Riza laughed as she points at Nightmare Lightning, who slowly starts to shrink while covering his ears with both of his four hands while screaming in agonizing pain again. **"HHAHHAA! IF YOU EVEN TRIED TO JOIN THE FANTASTIC 4, THEY'LL JUST USE YOU AS A TORCH FOR THEIR DUNGEON ROOM! HHHHHAA!"**

Mahasa laughed as he points at Nightmare Lightning, who slowly starts to shrink again while covering his ears with both of his four hands while screaming in agonizing pain again. **"HHAHHAA! IF YOU WERE AN AMERICAN GIRL DOLL, THEY'D DEFINITELY RECALL YOU FOR BEING SO UGLY! HHHHHAA!"** Jennifer laughed as she points at Nightmare Lightning, who slowly starts to shrink again while covering his ears with both of his four hands while screaming in agonizing pain. **"HHAHHAA! IF YOU WERE A DEER OR A RACCOON, YOU'D** **DEFINITELY** **BE ROADKILL OR EVEN ROADFOOD! HHHHHAA!"** Jean laughed as he points at Nightmare Lightning, who slowly starts to shrink again while covering his ears with both of his four hands while screaming in agonizing pain again. **"HHAHHAA! NO MATTER HOW OLD YOU'LL GET, YOU'RE STILL A BABY WHO CAN'T DRINK COFFEE! HHHHHAA!"** Maria laughed as she points at Nightmare Lightning, who finally reverts back to his normal form while covering himself from our heroes, who all have a furious look on their faces with his arms and his knees on the ground as he whimpers in great fear. **"PLEASE! NO MORE! DON'T HURT ME!"** The Lightning whimpered as he shakes in fear with cartoon teeth chatter sound effects while still covering himself from our heroes, who still all have a furious look on their faces with his arms and with his knees on the ground as he whimpers in great fear and confusion. "I don't understand... **I WAS SO CLOSE! ARGH! I ALMOST HAD YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AFRAAAAIID!"** The Lightning snarled as clunches his hands while shedding acid tears of fear and confusion. "Guess you should've done your homework, weirdo!" Edward mocked as he glares angrily at The Lightning. **"WE'RE FAMILY AND FRIENDS AND WE LOVE EACH OTHER!"** Trisha Jr. exclaimed as she too glares angrily at The Lightning. **"AND WE'RE NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING AS LONG AS WE HAVE EACH OTHER!"** Edward exclaimed as a traumatized Lightning begins to crawl away in agonizing fear. **"LIGHTNING!"** Edward roared as The Lightning turns around, sitting on the ground and sees Edward's brave face, then the latter bravely but furiously approaches him, making the demon back away on the ground in pure fear. "You used our worst fears to try and kill us in our dreams, but now... **WELCOME TO YOUR NIGHTMARE!"** Edward roared as gigantic, sparkly and heaven-light angel wings protrude from his body, then the scene cuts to The Lightning gasping in pure, complete fear. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The Lightning cried with acid tears of fear in his eyes as the scene cuts back to Edward, to which the screen zooms in on his right eye and into its pitch-black center pupil, where The Lightning is screaming in fear so much that his entire body twirls into the darkness while putting his hands over his face, just like what Ace did to The Joker in Justice League!

The Lightning Wing Bedroom, The Lightning Wing – June 1, 1999 10:41 PM

Back at The Lightning Wing Bedroom, The Lightning wakes up in a catatonic state, falls of his bed and raises his left, twitching eye while drooling on the floor, resulting in his wavy lightning nightmare inflicting chakras generating back into his head. Then The She-Lightning, Lightna and Piggy come into the room and are shattered to see The Lightning on the floor in a horrible catatonic state, to which the three other villains rush to The Lightning to see if he's even alive. "Honey?" The She-Lightning asked as she crouches down and shakes The Lightning to try and snap him back into focus. "Daddy?" Lightna as she crouches down and shakes The Lightning to try and snap him back into focus. "Lightning?" Piggy asked as he licks The Lighting's catatonic face, resulting in The Lightning waking up from his catatonic state, screaming in fear while having a seizure-like meltdown and screaming gibberish, prompting his wife, daughter and dog to back away from him in worriedness. The Lightning's scream was loud enough for Dr. Lagart and three L-Bots to storm out the offscreen Lightning Wing Medical Lab, burst into The Lightning Bedroom with a stretcher and carefully put The Lightning in a straight jacket, then the three L-Bots lift their master up from the floor and onto the stretcher, where they wrap cot straps all around his straight jacket, much to the latter's unintentional resistance, seizure-like meltdown and gibberish screaming, making The She-Lightning, Lightna and Piggy sob in sadness. "Mistress, princess, Piggy, don't worry about Lord Lightning, once we give him sanity-returning treatment, he'll be back to his old self and will have no memory of this ordeal." Dr. Lagart said as to a sobbing She-Lightning, Lightna and Piggy, then he turns around and helps the three L-Bots wheel a seizure-like melt-downing and gibberish screaming Lightning to the medical lab for sanity-returning treatment, all while his bedroom's doors closes shut in an echoey sound.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – June 4, 1999 10:04 AM

At the Elric family's house, in the bathroom, a close up of Winry's left hand is turning on the shower's hot divertor valve, then the scene cuts to a bare-naked Edward, who is standing up, soaking wet in the shower with its boiling hot water coming from its shower head with his hand on the shower wall while hunched halfway, trying his very best to puke out the remnants of The Symbiote Lightning's liquid body, which makes him choke in agonizing pain, but Winry motivates her husband that he can puke out the remnants of the symbiote. "It's okay, Edward, go ahead and puke!" Winry said as Edward falls on knees and finally pukes out all the remnants of The Symbiote Lightning's liquid body, all while they disenitgatre and go down the drain screaming **"MAMA!"** in a high-pitched voice, then Edward coughs in pain but in relief. "There, better?" Winry asked playfully as she turns off the shower's hot divertor valve, then gets a white towel from the towel rack and uses it to dry off Edward's entire, bare-naked body after lifting him up, then helps him walk to the towel rack, where afterwards she grabs a long, white towel from the rack and wraps it all around a woozy Edward's bare-naked body. "Come on, Edward, go get some rest." Winry whispered as she escorts Edward to the master bedroom, to which she did then places Edward on their bed and tucks him in, but the latter still felt like puking out the remnants of The Symbiote Lightning's liquid body, and gets up halfway. "Oh, God... **HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE!"** Edward hissed in severe pain as he pukes out the last of the remnants of The Symbiote Lightning's liquid as it lands on the floor. **"YOU HUMAN FOOLS! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF THE LIGHT-"** The Last Of The Remnants Of The Symbiote Lightning was about to vow angrily in a high-pitched voice while raising its right fist until Winry squishes it with her right foot, killing it as it disintegrates while crying weakly, prompting Edward to lay back down, then Maes, Trisha Jr., Trisha, who is carrying a happy Rosie, Alphonse and Den happily barge into the room to tell them something exciting going on at the Central City Park. **"MOM! DAD!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. cheered as they happily rush over to their mother and father. **"EDWARD!"** Alphonse, Trisha and Den cheered as they happily rush over to Edward and Winry. "Central City Park is having a concert starring the Christian rock-band, Skillet! They're re-performing their recent song, Hey You, I Love Your Soul! **COME ON!** The guys are there waiting for us!" Maes shouted as he, Winry, Trisha Jr., Trisha, who is carrying a giggling Rosie, Alphonse and Den rush out the master bedroom door to drive to the concert. "Wait!" Edward yelled as Winry, Trisha Jr., Trisha, who is carrying a giggling Rosie, Alphonse and Den turn their heads around to see what Edward wants. "Kids, Trisha, Alphonse, Den go on ahead and meet the guys at the concert, I'll catch up with you later!" Winry said as the kids, Trisha, Alphonse and Den and head downstairs and drive to the concert, where they and our other heroes wait for her to catch up. "I'm coming too!" Edward exclaimed wearily as he gets up halfway again, but grunts in pain after trying to come along while putting his right hand on his chest. "Oh, you're not going anywhere for a while, mister!" Edward said as she heads over to Edward and tucks him back into bed, much to the latter's weary resistance. "But Winry, Skillet is my favorite Christian rock band!" Edward snapped as he tries to get up halfway one more time, but Winry tucks him back into bed again, with Edward not resisting at all. "Edward, don't worry, I have something that can kill the pain!" Winry said as she exits the master bedroom and heads downstairs to the kitchen, where she takes out a circular flat flask containing an orange liquid from the cabinets, which kills all the pain, but it takes two days to work its magic, then she takes out a normal-sized medical syringe from the drawers and heads back up to the master bedroom to treat Edward's post-vomit pain, to which she reenters the master bedroom and approaches Edward with the orange liquid pain killer and the needle. "One thing you should know, Edward, the pain killers will make you sleep for two days." Winry said as a close up of her uses the needle to suck the orange liquid pain killer from its circular flat flask, then puts the empty, circular flat flask near a dresser. Winry then approaches Edward with the pain killer a prepares to inject him with it. The moment she got to Edward, Winry injects the pain killer into his upper right arm. "There you go, as simple as that!" Winry said as she removes the needle from Edward's upper right arm, causing no pain to the latter, this instantly made him fall asleep for the next two days. "It's good to know you're safe here, Edward." Winry whispered as she kisses a sleeping Edward in the lips them respectfully and quietly the kiss and exits their room after shutting its door shut, leaving Edward to happily sleep for two days.


End file.
